


Discreet Touches

by flickawhip



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the Finale. </p><p>Janeway sneaks little discreet touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discreet Touches

Katheryn Janeway had always cared for Seven of Nine. She rescued the woman. She loves the girl now. She's known it for a while and yet it takes her future self coming back to help her realise. She and Seven have shared several discreet touches. The Admiral looks at her. She seems aware that this, right now, this is the time that they fall for one another. Seven looks nervous. She is nervous. Annika had told her that before, before she died. 

The touches between Annika and Katheryn have intensified since the Admiral left. Annika, who has finally learnt to accept her name and not her designation, seems aware of why. She doesn't mind. They are still cautious, they are still cautious not to upset others, not to flaunt who they are to one another now. Captain Janeway keeps her eyes set ahead. She wants them to go home. She needs them to go home. Then they can finally stop being so discreet.


End file.
